Arti Musim Semi
by Hepta Py
Summary: For OFF  Oneshot FanFiction Festival . Arti Musim Semi bagiku adalah... Aku bertemu dengannya, lelaki menyebalkan yang ternyata adalah calon suamiku sendiri. Seorang pembalap tampan yang mampu menggetarkan hatiku. Dia membuatku tidur di luar Asrama! Sial!


Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo**

Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

Pairing :** IchiRuki**

Rate : **T

* * *

**

**~ARTI MUSIM SEMI~**

== Ruki ==

OneShot

* * *

Liburan Musim Semi... Inilah hal yang paling kutunggu-tunggu. Dan saat liburan Musim Semi tiba, aku, Rukia Kuchiki dan juga sahabatku, Nemu Kurotsuchi, selalu saja berlibur bersama, tepatnya melakukan kegiatan untuk sekedar mengisi masa liburanku.

Dan di akademi inilah, aku akan memulai kisahku. Kisahku di Musim Semi, musim yang sangat indah, tepatnya masa dimana semua itu terjadi, karena di Musim Semi aku…

***(n_n)***

**Printemps Akademi**

Akademi sebesar ini, gedung-gedung tinggi berjajar, lahan luas membentang. Seminggu ke depan, aku harus tinggal di tempat ini. Bukan hal buruk, malah sangat menyenangkan!

Saat ini, dengan memakai celana pendek sebatas separuh dari pahaku, berwarna hitam gelap, dan juga sebuah kaos longgar berwarna kuning terang yang turun hingga lengan atasku, aku bermaksud memasuki akademi yang terkenal elit ini.

Ransel manis berukuran sedang berwarna kuning tergantung sempurna menutupi punggungku. Sebuah _headset_ berwarna senada juga melekat sempurna menutupi sepasang telingaku.

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, aku bukanlah gadis yang bisa dikatakan feminim, inilah hidupku, meskipun aku seorang gadis, tidak salah kan? Jika sifatku sedikit menyimpang?

Aku tersenyum sekilas menatap bangunan akademi ini, hingga…

"Rukia! Awas!" aku mendengar seseorang meneriaki namaku, aku tak begitu yakin, karena suara musik kencang memenuhi indra pendengaranku .

Kutolehkan kepalaku dengan santai ke arah sumber suara. Oh, ternyata dia yang meneriakiku, seorang gadis cantik, tinggi, dengan rambut hitam kebiruan panjang yang indah dan poni di bagian depan yang membingkai manis wajahnya, ia bernama Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Ia tengah menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan gelisah, seperti mencoba memberi isyarat untuk menghindar dari sesuatu, tapi apa?

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis, dan dengan gerak lambat ku turunkan kedua _headset_ milikku hingga tersandar begitu saja tepat di tengkukku.

**Brum!**

Langsung saja, indra pendengaranku menangkap suara bising yang terasa semakin mendekat. Memekakkan telingaku.

Kuarahkan sepasang mataku ke arah belakang dari tubuhku, sebuah motor melaju kencang ke arahku, apa-apaan ini? Tubuhku tak dapat bergerak. Mataku melebar sempurna menatap sesuatu yang bergerak dengan sangat cepat saat ini.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Ah! Semoga aku selamat.

…

Tunggu, tidak terjadi apa pun padaku. Perlahan kubuka sepasang mataku dan bisa kulihat sekarang, tepat di depanku! Ini gila! Tak lebih dari selebar 3 jari saja, motor itu berhenti tepat di depan tubuhku.

Segera ku lirik pemilik motor gila itu. Dasar! hampir saja jantungku copot karenanya. Akan kuhajar sekarang juga!

Perlahan sepasang tangan pengendara itu mulai terangkat, mencoba melepas helm teropong berwarna hitamnya. Kuakui penampilannya sangat menawan, tapi siapa tahu, barang baguskah yang ada di balik helm itu?

***(n_n)***

**Deg!**

Rambut orange yang mencolok dan berhenti tepat di tengkuknya, poni depan yang menutupi sedikit mata tajamnya, wajah serius dan datar, dia menatapku aneh, tapi dia sangat… emmm… tampan.

"Hei! Kau hampir menabrakku, Bodoh!" teriakku sambil memandangnya geram.

Tapi asal kalian tahu, aku juga berdebar hebat sekarang.

Lelaki itu tetap saja diam di tempat, bibir itu masih saja terbungkam. Diletakkannya helm hitam bermotif bara api merah seperti motor miliknya itu tepat di depannya.

Ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari motor besar itu. Ya, aku tahu, itu adalah motor bertipe Ducati Desmosedici GP10 dengan bernomor 27, cih! Dia pembalap rupanya.

"Aku tak melihatmu, kau terlalu pendek," katanya datar dan terkesan angkuh.

Akhirnya dia bicara juga, dan APA? Pendek? Kurang ajar sekali lelaki ini! Berani-beraninya dia menghinaku terang-terangan seperti itu. Sial!

Kubuang tas ranselku ke belakang, dengan segera ku dekati lelaki gila itu, kutatap tajam sepasang matanya, dan kuyakini sepasang mata itu berwarna coklat terang, identik dengan musim gugur.

Cih! Musim yang kubenci. Kenapa dia serba orange? Sangat mengganggu!

"Hei, kau! Jeruk tak tahu diri! Kau itu yang buta!" teriakku lantang dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepala.

**Wussshhh…**

Semilir angin secara tiba-tiba menghantam ke arah kami, menimbulkan efek yang sangat berarti bagiku yang sekarang tengah mengenakan baju yang serba terbuka, sial! Dingin sekali!

Kulihat wajah datar itu, kutatap tajam seluruh bagian dari dirinya, angin kencang barusan membawa sebagian dari rambut panjangnya terbawa angin, membuat poni panjangnya menutupi sebelah matanya dengan sempurna.

Ku akui, jujur, penampilannya sangat mempesona, rambut orange panjangnya dan wajah datarnya yang begitu serasi. Jaket putih polos dan celana hitam panjang yang di tutup dengan sepatu kets berwarna putih. Sangat modis.

Ah! Kenapa ia seperti dewa saja di depanku? Ini membuatku gila! Baka! Tak terduga, dia menatapku sekilas kemudian tersenyum datar, apa? Tersenyum?

"Rata, kau bukan tipeku," katanya ditutup dengan seringaian ringan.

Tubuhku memanas sekarang, amarahku meluap. Kutarik semua pujian yang telah kuungkapkan beberapa detik yang lalu. Aku membencinya! Sangat!

Kulayangkan sebelah tanganku menuju ke arah pipinya. Tentu saja, aku sangat pandai dalam dunia perkelahian, aku sangat berbakat dalam bidang seperti ini.

Sejak SMP aku harus selalu mengikuti bimbingan karate yang memang wajib di kuasai oleh Margaku, Kuchiki. Jangan harap dia bisa selamat hari ini. Karena aku satu-satunya juara bertahan se-SS hingga kini.

Dengan sekali gerakan, lelaki tersebut berhasil menangkap tanganku, apa? Tidak mungkin! Kenapa dia bisa menangkisnya? Padahal tak satu pun orang yang bisa menahan serangan cepatku, meskipun itu lelaki, aku selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Ini mustahil!

Dengan cepat ia menarik tanganku, membawaku mendekat padanya hingga tubuhku berbenturan langsung dengan motor Ducati Desmosedici GP10 miliknya. Aku juga sampai terjinjit karena tarikan kuatnya itu. Sial! Aku kalah.

"Hati-hati, Nona. Permainanmu sangat berbahaya," katanya dengan nada misterius.

Wajahku memanas, wajah tampannya berada dekat di depan mataku, ah! Sejak kapan aku menjadi selemah ini? Baka! Baka!

Aku terdiam dan terpaku di tempat, tanpa kusadari, sebelah tangannya yang lain telah menelusur di belakang tubuhku, merambat hingga sampai di bahuku.

Ditariknya perlahan kerah baju yang memang turun itu. Ia tarik ke atas hingga menutupi bagian yang sebelumnya terbuka.

Aku terkejut. Ia menariknya perlahan hingga kulit tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan lenganku, desiran aneh memenuhi hatiku.

"Terlalu terbuka, Nona. Kau bisa kedinginan," katanya dengan senyum manis.

**Blush!**

Aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah memerah sempurna sekarang. Memang inilah gayaku, aku tak suka berias dan menjadi sok cantik. Aku suka berpenampilan _simple_ seperti ini.

Dan tak pernah ada satu orang pun yang bisa menceramahiku atau membuatku kecewa dengan apa yang kukenakan.

Namun baru sekarang, aku benar-benar dibuat malu olehnya, malu karena memakai gayaku sendiri? Sungguh tak wajar, kenapa bisa seperti ini?

Dengan segera ia lepaskan cengkramannya dari kepalan tanganku, dan ia juga melepas tarikan ringannya pada baju di bagian bahuku. Disambarnya helm hitam itu dengan segera.

Dan dalam waktu sekejap motor itu menyala dan meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di tempat. Motor hitam bernomor 27, dengan ornamen api membara itu melaju kencang memasuki area akademi.

"Rukia! Hei! Rukia!" teriak seseorang sambil mengguncang bahuku.

"Ah! Ne-Nemu?" kataku gagap.

"Kau hampir tertabrak. Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya kemudian dengan wajah cemas.

Dengan cepat aku tersenyum, menandakan bahwa aku sama sekali tak terluka, tapi ada juga sih, sedikit luka, luka dari sebutan 'pendek' itu, sial!

"Lelaki itu tampan juga, kurasa ia masuk ke dalam sana," kata Nemu sambil menunjuk arah gerbang dari Akademi.

Tunggu, akademi? Bukankah aku juga akan berada di sana? Jadi…

"APA? Dia juga!" teriakku begitu menyadarinya.

***(n_n)***

Setelah mengisi formulir pendaftaran, saat ini, aku dan Nemu, telah berada di sebuah tanah lapang luas dengan rerumputan hijau memenuhi seluruh tanah yang ku pijak. Indah sekali. Di tempat ini dikelilingi oleh ribuan Pohon Sakura yang tengah bersemi.

Dan tak jauh dari area kami, terpampang juga sebuah sirkuit GP. Tempat yang luas dan terbagi atas 3 kelas. Kelas Model, Kelas_ Cheerleader_ dan Kelas _Racing._ Tahun lalu aku juga menghabiskan liburan Musim semiku di sini. Jadi bisa di bilang, aku senior bagi orang-orang yang baru mendaftar.

Seperti saat ini, aku sudah siap dengan seragam _Cheerleaderku_, sebuah rok yang sangat teramat minim berwarna biru laut antartika, dipadukan dengan baju layaknya seorang Marching band berwarna biru langit, baju tersebut berhenti tepat di bawah dadaku hingga memamerkan bagian perutku.

Sebuah tongkat ala mayoret berada di genggamanku sekarang, sedangkan beberapa orang hanya menggunakan pom-pom sebagai property mereka.

Nampak berbeda memang, karena akulah yang selalu berada di puncak. Mungkin karena tubuhku yang kecil ini, tapi aku memang selalu mencoba untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

Dengan memutar-mutar tongkat yang berada digenggamanku, aku melompat dengan bertumpu pada kedua tanganku, kulempar ke atas sekilas dan kutangkap lagi saat aku berhasil berdiri tegak di antara kedua bahu rekanku.

Kutangkap dan ku putar tongkat tersebut mengelilingi tubuhku. Anggota lain membuat berbagai atraksi bagian depan. Sedangkan aku tengah bersusah payah mencapai puncak, tepatnya pijakan, pijakan tinggi yang terbuat dari bahu dan juga telapak-telapak tangan dari teman-temanku.

Berhasil, dengan salah satu gerakan karateku, dengan cepat dan sempurna aku bisa berada di puncak dengan kedua kaki yang bertumpu sempurna di kedua bahu rekan-rekanku.

Dengan senyum mengembang kutatap sekeliling dari diriku, tinggi sekali.

**Brum!**

Suara itu, dengan cepat kutolehkan wajahku ke arah sumber suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Kulihat sebuah motor Ducati Desmosedici GP10 bernomor 27, melaju cepat menelusuri sirkuit yang terletak 500 meter dari lokasi kelasku.

Itu dia? Keren sekali, siluet dari sinar matahari menyorot sosoknya yang terlihat sangat berbeda, dengan aksen bara api yang terlihat menyala, seakan membakar sempurna motor yang di kendarainya. Begitu bersinar, bahkan berhasil membuatku tertegun.

Tak kuduga, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan melambai begitu saja. Apa? Ia melambai ke arahku! Apa benar? Wajahnya menoleh ke arahku sekilas.

Hei, jantungku berdetak tak beraturan sekarang. Tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan secara tiba-tiba. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari 2 detik, pose yang kami buat runtuh dengan sendirinya.

**Brak! Brug! **

"Aduh!" rintihku sambil memijat pelan betis kananku, terasa sakit sekali.

Sungguh malang nasibku, ceramah pedas pun kudapatkan secara cuma-cuma dari pembina kami. Ah! Bodohnya aku. Sekarang kami harus istirahat, dan dapat dipastikan untuk besok aku akan absen dari kegiatan.

***(n_n)***

Malam yang indah, saat ini aku tengah berdiri tegak di tengah lapangan, sungguh disayangkan, kakiku terkilir dan aku sudah mengecewakan semua anggotaku.

Ah, ini semua gara-gara lelaki gila itu, dasar! Kenapa juga aku harus bertemu dengannya. Sial!

Dengan langkah yang terpatah-patah, kuambil posisi duduk terselonjor dengan bersandar pada salah satu Pohon Sakura di tempat itu.

Langit sangat cerah hari ini, bulan sabit itu juga terlihat sangat indah. Aku nyaman berada di sini sampai...

**Brum!**

Ah, suara itu lagi… motor itu berhenti tepat di depanku sekarang, dan aku tahu betul siapa pemiliknya, lelaki dengan rambut orange yang mengganggu? Tentu saja! Menyebalkan.

Saat ini ia berdiri tepat di depanku. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap wajahnya. Kutatap dengan judes kedua mata musim gugurnya. Cih! Menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau terjatuh tadi?" tanyanya singkat.

APA? Dia melihatnya? Ah! Malu sekali, padahal aku sangat yakin, saat itu ia tengah melaju kencang berlainan arah dengan lokasi kelasku. Mustahil.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kataku jutek.

Ia hanya berwajah datar dan tak merespon apa yang kukatakan. Tanpa membuang waktu lama kurubah posisiku menjadi berdiri sekarang dan mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hei, ikutlah denganku," katanya saat aku baru saja menginjak langkah sulitku yang ke-3.

"Untuk apa aku harus menuruti perintahmu? Siapa kau?" kataku dengan tetap melanjutkan langkahku yang selanjutnya.

Hahaha, sepertinya ia sudah tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Dengan hati-hati, aku berjalan menjauhinya. Aku harus segera pulang sekarang, asramaku 15 menit lagi akan di tutup.

"Kubilang, ikutlah denganku, Midget!" katanya kemudian.

Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan dapat kulihat sekarang, tubuh tingginya berada tepat di depanku. Dengan cepat ia meraih tubuhku dan diangkatnya tubuh mungilku tepat di atas bahu kanannya.

Ah! Dia menggendongku! Dasar tidak sopan! Dengan cepat aku meronta, kupukul punggung lebarnya sekencang-kencangnya. Tolong aku!

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" teriakku tepat di telinganya.

"Diam! Kau cerewet sekali," katanya dengan nada di tekan.

"Hei, kau tuli? Dasar jeruk gila!" teriakku dengan nada kasar.

"Ichigo, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo," katanya tanpa kutanya.

Aku hanya terdiam dan mulai berpikir, oh, jadi itu namanya, kenapa seperti nama seorang gadis? Ichigo, manis sekali.

"Kau Rukia Kuchiki kan? Tenang saja, aku takkan melakukan hal buruk padamu, karena aku tak menginginkannya," katanya santai.

**Bletak!**

Ku jitak keras kepala jeruknya yang berada sangat dekat denganku. Sial! Dia menghinaku lagi. Dan juga... kenapa ia bisa tahu namaku? Ah! mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

"Lepaskan aku!" kataku dengan menjambak kuat rambut jingganya, dasar! Kenapa aku terkesan tak berdaya seperti ini?

Dengan cepat ia turunkan perlahan tubuhku tepat di atas motornya. Disentuhnya kasar daguku saat ini, Hei! Apa maksudnya ini?

"Diam! Atau kubungkam mulutmu sekarang!" katanya kasar dengan jarak wajah yang amat dekat.

Sepasang iris musim gugur itu menyeramkan sekali. Kuteguk air ludahku saat ini, aku harus diam jika ingin selamat, karena jurus karateku tak berguna sedikit pun untuknya.

Dengan cepat dinaikinya motor tersebut tepat di depanku. Ah, kenapa harus sedekat ini? Dasar motor sialan!

"Berpeganglah yang erat," katanya sambil memasangkan helm pada kepala jingganya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," kataku datar.

Dia mengacuhkan jawabanku, terserahlah, kulipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Aku tak mau menempel pada tubuhnya, No way!

"Bersiaplah," katanya datar kemudian menarik gas kencang.

"Hwaaa!" teriakku saat tubuhku hampir oleng ke belakang.

Segera kutarik kaos putihnya untuk berpegangan. Dia sengaja, ah! Aku harus memeluknya? Tak mungkin!

Dan akhirnya, tubuhku menempel sempurna dengan punggung kokohnya, terasa hangat dan menimbulkan sensasi menyenangkan dalam diriku.

Kueratkan kedua tanganku, saling mengait melingkari perut datarnya. Kusandarkan kepalaku tepat di punggung lebarnya, bau khas lelaki ini, ah! Membuat wajahku memanas saja.

Aku menyukai posisi ini, meskipun aku membencinya, ternyata lelaki ini baik juga mau mengantarkanku pulang. Tapi... hei! Tunggu dulu, ini berlawanan arah, bukan ke arah asramaku, tapi sebaliknya!

***(n_n)***

Bunga Lily? Bukan! Padang Lily merah. Kenapa ada tempat sebagus ini disini? Aku tidak mengetahuinya. Dia menghentikan motornya tepat di tengah-tengah padang surga ini. Sungguh indah, mataku sampai berbinar-binar di buatnya.

"Indah sekali," kataku lirih.

"Turunlah, dasar bodoh!" katanya kemudian.

"Hei, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Aku ingin ke asrama! Sekarang!" kataku sambil berteriak.

"Kau tak menyadarinya? Mulut besarmu yang membuat kita terlambat, Midget!" katanya santai sambil berjalan menuju ke arah sebuah bangku sedang berwarna putih manis yang terbuat dari besi tua yang lumayan terawat.

Dia menyalahkanku? Ah! Aku mulai muak dengan pertengkaran ini, sudahlah, lagi pula hukuman bisa kudapatkan bila aku tertangkap melewati jam malam. Cih! Yang benar saja.

Aku mengambil duduk tepat di sampingnya, suasana seperti ini... aduh! Sangat canggung, jantungku pun berdetak tak wajar sekarang. Kenapa kami harus berada di sini berdua saja?

"Ichi…" kataku pelan namun terpotong saat dengan tiba-tiba, ia bersandar pada bahuku, hei! Apa-apaan ini?

"Aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur," katanya sambil menutup kedua mata musim gugur miliknya.

"Hei! Kau tega sekali, bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau bersandar padaku!" kataku dengan teriakan ringan.

"Cukup tutup saja mulut dan matamu," katanya santai.

Dasar bodoh! Mana bisa seperti itu, tapi aku lelah juga, mataku lumayan berat untuk tetap membuka mata.

Aku dapat mendengar dan merasakan hembusan napas hangat Ichigo. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah, lagi pula, kenapa ia bisa mengenaliku? Padahal kami belum pernah bertemu sebelum ini.

***(n_n)***

**Pagi hari**

Aku mendengarnya, suara merdu dari nyanyian burung yang menyambut datangnya pagi. Pagi? Ah, benar juga! Aku harus segera bangun.

Hangat sekali, lagi pula aku merasa sangat nyaman. Sedikit demi sedikit kubuka mataku, yang kulihat sepenuhnya adalah merah, padang lily merah yang terlihat begitu segar.

Sebuah jaket berwarna putih polos menutupi badanku dan bau khas ini, bukankah ini milik si jeruk itu.

Aku juga merasakan, sebuah lengan hangat merangkul lenganku dari belakang. Tangan hangat dan kokoh ini, mungkinkah milik...

"Kau sudah bangun, Dasar pemalas," katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Apa? Dia memelukku! Segera kutolehkan wajahku. Mata kami saling bertabrakan dan kami terdiam beberapa saat.

Aku terpaku, kami terdiam tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Dan tanpa kami sadari, wajah kami saling mendekat dan mendekat... Sampai… aku mendengar sebuah suara,

"Oi! Rukia? Kau mendengarku? Hei!"

***(n_n)***

**Normal P.O.V  
**

Gadis dengan postur tubuh mungil tersebut kini telah tersadar dari lamunannya. Seorang lelaki tinggi dengan tubuh tegap dan wajah tampan kini memeluk ringan gadis yang sedari tadi terdiam di tepi balkon rumah mereka.

"Aku hanya mengingat, saat pertama kali kita bertemu, hahaha, aku galak sekali ya?" terang gadis tersebut dengan nada lembut.

Lelaki dengan panggilan Ichigo itu hanya tersenyum ringan kemudian mengecup lembut kening Rukia, tepatnya istri barunya. Dan saat ini mereka masih menjalani masa-masa bulan madu yang indah.

"Tapi… dengan begitu, kita bisa seperti saat ini kan? Dan saat itu kau tidak mengenalku, padahal aku adalah calon suamimu," lanjut Ichigo yang diikuti oleh seringaian tajamnya.

"Ya, kita dijodohkan. Sungguh sial, aku mendapatkan suami sepertimu," kata Rukia memasang wajah lesu.

"Hei, bukannya aku yang rugi, mendapatkan istri pendek sepertimu?" bela Ichigo dengan sedikit penekanan.

Belum sempat Rukia berbicara, lelaki itu langsung menggendong Rukia dengan kedua tangan kekar miliknya, membawanya masuk.

"Diluar dingin, sebaiknya kita bermain di dalam saja," kata Ichigo usil sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Dan kedua insan tersebut menghilang di balik pintu.

***(n_n)***

**Rukia's P.O.V.  
**

Sungguh senangnya... mengingat masa-masa itu. Masa dimana untuk pertama kalianya aku bertemu dengan suamiku. Dan… aku mengingatnya sekarang, arti Musm Semi bagiku adalah kebahagiaan.

Kebahagiaan sejati yang kudapat dari kekasih seumur hidupku, Kurosaki Ichigo. Sungguh menyenangkan, kami bahagia.

**T`A`M`A`T

* * *

**

**Khusus untuk memeriahkan OFF (**Oneshot FanFiction Festival**)**

**Oke, karena sosok Ichigo sedikit berandal. Ruki ngambil chara Ichigo versi chapter 417 dengan rambut yang sedikit lebih panjang.**

**Ini juga bagian series dari tema **Musim** yang Ruki ambil. Moga readers suka.

* * *

**

**Arigatō**** en ****Sayōnara "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
